


Au Fait

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: He isn’t just your new senior at work, he was also your one night stand!!!





	Au Fait

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST FROM TUMBLR:
> 
> Can i request a scenario for Kyungsoo please? The plot is what if he was her one night stand that happen to be her senior at work. He act cold and distant in office but after they finish working he awkwardly sometimes ask her to have a dinner with him or sending her home. She trying to forget him and act professional but once in awhile he secretly kissing her, after that is up to you hehehe thank you hope my plot doesnt confuse you heheh, you can add smut if u like please Thank you very much

It hasn’t been an hour since you started at your new job and you’re already considering quitting.

The aura at the office?

Feels good!

The salary they offered?

Great!

And your placement with the cubicles?

Just perfect!

Free food and the coffee machine they used in the pantry?

Even better!

But all of that is in vain the moment you saw who your senior was and is assigned to coach and show your way around in the company.

It was the guy who you had a one night stand with just a couple of weekends ago!

It wouldn’t have to be awkward at all, if not for you to purposely not contact him. You were even pretending to still be asleep when he was scribbling his name and mobile number on a piece of scratch paper he randomly found on your desk.

He was attractive, very cute and very manly at the same time. Talks a lot about his passion for knives and cooking (lowkey weird, but he was too charming as he talks about those), a nice fuck too, honestly. He cuddled you to death and even had an actual conversation with you right after. And not just fell right asleep like the other guys you’ve been with.

But one night stands should be left as it is, a One Night Stand. You’re a firm believer of that. So you regretfully threw away his number, even though he has potentials of being a great buddy and possibly even a boyfriend.

“Meet Do Kyungsoo-ssi, he will take over now to help you with everything.”

And here you are, trying not to vomit your breakfast as Byun Baekhyun, the HR department guy mentions your name to introduce you to your new coworker!

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to remember you at all because for the whole week he hasn’t mentioned anything to you. He was nothing but courteous and polished during training time, but very indifferent during lunch break.

Everyone kind of sits in one huge table during lunch (except for when a few others decided to lunch out of the office premises), but every single person has their own cliques they talk to and sit with. Kyungsoo has his, but he seems quiet even when they’re literally messing with each other at their spot on the table.

Hyerim, one of the girls you’ve already become close to, said that Kyungsoo is very professional but cold outside of anything work-related. She hasn’t seen him smile outside of talking to Park Chanyeol, that tall guy who was your cubicle neighbor.

You almost told her that the only thing you remember Kyungsoo by was his pretty smile, a very significant contrast to the ‘Office Kyungsoo’ you know today. But you stopped yourself from babbling too much before you reveal to her your not-so-distant and not-so-deep past with Kyungsoo.

Almost three weeks have already passed by and you’re feeling absolutely content with this new job. The bosses and your coworkers were great to you and to each other even. No major lashes except maybe when Chanyeol and Jongdae fight with their lives of who will choose the next establishment you will be having your weekly dining or drinking out.

It was a Thursday night when you accidentally bump into Kyungsoo at the parking lot of the building. You never go to the parking lot because you have no car and you only take the bus to and from work.

He asked if you’ve already eaten dinner and if you would let him drive you home or somewhere else you needed to be. You politely decline, saying you have plans with your roommate and that was the only reason why you’re at the parking lot anyway.

Just in time, your friend arrived to pick you up. He then flashed you a disappointed look for a quarter of a second before showing his usual smile and then said goodbye.

The next day he asked if you could stay a bit longer after working hours because he needed your help to do something. He said that it will not take that much time and the both of you will be able to follow your colleagues to the bar your boss, Junmyeon, suggested going to tonight.

Automatically, you said yes. Oblivious to the flirty signs he has been throwing your way the whole day. Even the ever so quiet and meek Minseok can tell Kyungsoo’s been really amorous. All you can think about is the extra zeros that will be added to your paycheck for the overtime you spend in the office. Living in the middle of the city doesn’t come cheap, there are bills that are needed to be settled.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, I think I foun… OOF—”

You didn’t realize that Kyungsoo would be right behind you. You were so focused on finding the needed record he asked you for help finding in the small space the filing room provided. You almost fell butt-first, but Kyungsoo caught you just in time. The folder of papers in his hand scatters everywhere when he chose to grab you instead.

You’ve only ever watched it in the movies, but it is true that memories flash right in front of you when triggered by something. In this case, Kyungsoo’s touch prompted your stupid, stupid brain and you were reminded again of everything. Everything that happened that night.

His touch.

His kisses.

His stories.

Especially his interesting stories. You were so into him because he was interesting, his performance in bed was just an added bonus to the package.

You shake your head vigorously, ridding your mind of the pictures of the previous encounter you had with this fine as hell man right in front of you.

“Uhh… Are you… Okay?”

You stood immediately, clearing your throat as you straighten your shirt.

“I… Uh, yeah I’m okay. I’m so–sorry.”

Goddammit, why are you even stuttering? Why are you suddenly nervous? It’s probably because you almost died if not for him catching your fall.

Yeah, that’s probably why.

“It’s fine. Are you sure you’re really okay?”

Kyungsoo smiled but the concern is laced around it.

GOD!

You don’t know why or how it happened, but Kyungsoo is suddenly pushing you towards a filing cabinet as you suck each other’s mouths dry. You dropped the folder-binded data and your left hand found its way to grip his short hair with passion while the other snaked around his shoulder from under his arm.

When the back of your thighs hits the drawer, Kyungsoo squeezes your ass firmly before sliding his hands down your legs to hike your pencil skirt up to your hips.

Grabbing your now barely clothed butt again, he scoops you up and sits you down on the cold metal filing cabinet while still making out with you.

“Up until now, I was still waiting for your call.”

He manages to deliver a perfect sentence even if the situation is getting hotter. You’re already out of breath, but he doesn't seem affected much. Although the bulge you feel on your thighs from his crotch says otherwise.

“Yo–You remember?”

You took a sharp breath and almost moaned out your answer when his fingers swiped a single line along your clothed heat, you knew you couldn’t trust yourself to talk.

“Of course. I don’t do one night stands, baby. I left my number because I wanted to see you again.”

Your eyes are slowly closing, while his are staring right in between your face. His expression patient but seriously waiting for a response from your lips while his fingers continue to rub you so, so good. You wanted to gyrate your hips to add more friction, but his hand is pinning down one of your thighs very firmly.

“I– I think I–”

You pause and hiss when his digits slip in from the side of your underwear. He hums for you to continue your words when you ended up just biting your lower lip as he strokes and tease your clit.

“I may have l–lost the paper.”

You lied. And it must’ve been convincing because he smiled sweetly.

“I understand,”

Without another word, Kyungsoo pulls out his fingers from your middle and started tugging your underwear off of you. You help him by pushing yourself up and your panties may have ripped a little bit when he yanked it carelessly.

You squeaked a bit and he made an expression in return.

“I’ll buy you a new one, sorry.”

It doesn’t matter to you, it’s just underwear. You have tons at home which he can rip off of you all he wanted.

Kyungsoo took a tiny step back to unbuckle his belt and you watch him remove his pants in anticipation.

“I’m glad I found you again, Kyungsoo… Shi–”

You lower your head and bit your lip abashedly. You weren’t supposed to say that out loud but Kyungsoo captures your chin between his fingers to pull your head up again.

“Me too.”

The way he looks at you almost made you melt into a useless puddle of goo.

**“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?”**

Both you and Kyunsoo look towards the direction of the door and your stomach fell out of your ass when you see Chanyeol with his jaws down to the floor.


End file.
